ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Volantis
Volantis, sometimes called Old Volantis, is the greatest and most powerful of the Free Cities, located at the mouth of the Rhoyne on the Summer Sea. It is the oldest of the Nine Free Cities, and controls the satellite cities of Volon Therys, Valysar and Selhorys. Geography Volantis is the southeastern-most of the Free Cities, located east of the Disputed Lands at the Rhoyne delta. It is said that Volantis sprawls along a bay so vast that it could contain the entirety of Braavos. To the north is the river Volaena. The city is hot and humid for most of the year. The lands stretching for Volantis to Volaena are rich and fertile, many vineyards and estate-farms dot the countryside supplying food and goods to the city. Volantis is the closest Free City to Slaver's Bay, lying approximately five hundred and fifty leagues from Meereen as the crow flies. It is also the closest Free City to the ruins of Old Valyria, and one of the few to still freely make use of the Old Valyrian roads. The City *'The Harbor': The city sits on a very deep harbor. Volantenes claim that the hundred isles of Braavos could be dropped into the harbor and disappear. Volantis spreads across the mouth of the Rhoyne and across the hills and marshes on both sides of the river. * The Black Wall: A great oval of fused black stone built two hundred feet high by the Valyrians when Volantis was no more than an outpost of their empire. It protects the oldest part of the city on the eastern shore, often called Old Volantis. It is wide enough for six four-horse chariots to race around its top abreast, as is done each year to celebrate the founding of the city. No outlander, freeman, or foreigner is allowed inside the Black Wall save at the invitation of those who dwell within. Only scions of the Old Blood who can trace their ancestry back to Valyria itself may live within the Black Wall. * The Spire: Its name considered by many to be a misnomer, the Spire is the massive white marble seat of government built by the Triarchy during the years of economic expansion and prosperity that followed the Great Reforms. For over a decade and a half, thousands of slaves and free workers toiled to construct the labyrinthine structure, shaping stone blocks hauled down the Rhoyne on great barges from the marble quarries in the foothills west of Valysar. Great dragonspires rise from the major wings of the building, despite no dragons roosting in Volantis for well over three centuries. The full compound occupies near an entire city district resting in the shadow of the southern face of the Black Wall. Home to the Volantene courts, the royal Triarchy chambers, and the hundreds of offices needed for the administration of the city. In addition it serves as the military's High Command, and houses the Volantene royal treasury. The structure is heavily guarded at all hours, and widely considered the most fortified building in the entire city. * The Temple of the Lord of Light: An enormity of pillars, steps, buttresses, bridges, domes, and towers flowing into one another as if they had all been chiseled from one colossal rock. A hundred hues of red, yellow, gold, and orange meet and meld in the temple walls, dissolving one into the other like clouds at sunset. Its slender towers twist ever upward, frozen flames dancing as they reach for the sky. It is about three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing. Before the construction of the temple, the site was a Great Plaza. The Temple is protected by a private army known as the Fiery Hand. It is located in the eastern half of Volantis. * The Merchant's House: The finest inn in Volantis. It is a five story monstrosity that dominates the docks, wharves, and storehouses surrounding it. It is located on Fishmonger's Square in western Volantis. It's common room, larger than the great halls of half the castles in Westeros, is a dim labyrinth of alcoves and grottoes built around a central courtyard with a trellia of flowering vines and a flagstone floor. Its rooms have very strong locks. * Long Bridge: This bridge joins the two halves of Volantis across the mouth of the Rhoyne. It is a great span with a road supported by massive piers that the Valyrians built at the height of their glory. Its gateway is an arch of black stone carved with sphinxes, manticores, dragons and other strange beasts. The road is just wide enough for two carts to pass abreast. Buildings rise on either side of the roadway. One can buy almost anything in the shops on the Long Bridge. In the center of the bridge the hands of thieves and the heads of executed criminals are displayed. * Fishermonger's Square: A bustling square congested with traffic where fishmongers sell their catches. It is here much of the city's daily food arrives, fished in the fertile waters west of Old Valyria. The square is home to many seedy bars, taverns, and pillow houses that make their coin serving the needs of sailors and fisherman alike. * West Volantis: Referred to as such to dissociate it with the eastern portion of the city where the wealthier citizenry lives, West Volantis was once little more than a great slum serving the many destitute and downtrodden unable to live in the eastern half. Through massive social and economic reform, the area has been transformed into a bustling pleasure-district of innumerable inns, pillow houses, gambling halls, theaters, and is home to the city's recently built Coliseum. It has become a must see venue for the wealthy elite of Essos, and is rumored to be thoroughly controlled by the underground crime syndicate the Ilvosi. Rulers Volantis is ruled over by three Triarchs, each of whom rules for a year long term. Each year the freeborn landholders of Volantis can elect a new triarch or reelect a current one. In the past there were precious few voters west of the river Rhoyne due to it's reputation for being poor and downtrodden, but in recent years the economic development of the Western end of the city has led to a bustling economy, leading many of the Old Blood who once set their homes behind the Black Walls to take advantage of the prime offers for real estate and the lucrative business opportunities it provided. The elections themselves are ten days of madness, with much campaigning, bribery, and corruption. Only those of Old Blood who can trace their ancestry back to Valyria can be a triarch. The triarchs belong to either the elephant or tiger political parties. The elephants are the party of the merchants and moneylenders, while the tigers are old aristocracy and warriors. The elephants advocate trade and the tigers advocate conquest. Current Triarchs * Viseron Naegaris of the Tigers * Visenya Maegyr of the Tigers * Benerro Nahos of the Elephants Past Triarchs * Horonno of the Tigers * Vogarro of the Elephants * Trianna of the Elephants * Belicho of the Tigers * Vhalaso the Munificent * Vaekar Maegyr of the Elephants * Vegel Malaryon of the Elephants * Vilyx Valaar of the Elephants Slavery Slaves are treated much differently in Volantis than in other areas of the world. Volantene slaves are generally treated with a level of respect by the Volantene, and some slaves given considerably higher places in society than most other cultures would honor: Such to the extent where poorer freeborn Volantene attempting to sell themselves in to slavery in order to raise their status in Volantene society is a practice which is rare, but not unheard of. Over the recent decades, the role of slaves in Volantene society has evolved in to a caste-like system for all duties. Even the lowest castes of slaves in Volantene society have a level of pride in the roles they perform, to even the lowliest dung shoveller, and all know that life as a slave in Volantis is far superior to life as a slave in almost any other nation. As a result, slave revolts rarely if ever occur, even among those slaves who are considered "merchandise" to be bought and sold in the slave markets along the Volantene docks and elsewhere where Volantis has trade opportunities and slavery is legal. There are four castes of slaves in Volantine society: * Dohaeriros Rullor: These are servant slaves of R'hllor, who is believed to be the One True God according to Volantine society. They serve numerous roles within the temple itself and from within their ranks are drawn the recruits of the Fiery Hand. * Dohaeriros Ryptegon: Often referred to simply as "scribes", these are learned men and women of Volantene society, similar to maesters in function, and are composed of the exceedingly intelligent or educated. * Dohaeriros Ossēnagon: These are the warriors of Volantine society, from who's ranks are recruited the Tiger Cloaks and other members of the military, although traditionally officer positions are reserved for freeborn citizens and are given commissions to their posts. * Dohaeriros Anogar: (or "slaves of the blood") These are the slaves of Volantine society which fulfill numerous roles on behalf of the Volantine people and government, from dung shovellers to wagonners. It is very common for the freeborn land owning populace of Volantis to consider their personal slaves as members of the family. In fact, the ties between a slave and his or her master and their families can be closer than even those born of blood in Westeros, as can be shown by the stigma of bastardy in Westeros which does not exist in Volantis: Bastard children or other unwanted young are frequently sold to the city, the Temple of R'hllor, or to a private party, as the mothers of those children overall know that their unwanted offspring will have a chance at a decent and fruitful life as a slave. Volantis is also one of the few places in the world where it is possible for a slave to become a free citizen, with all the rights and responsibilities thereof. Such arrangements can be made between individual slaves, their masters, and the Volantene government, or may be earned after a number of years of service in many situations: However, many slaves tend to prefer the life they live to freedom, especially those of the "big three" castes - The slaves of R'hllor, Scribes, and Warriors - As their roles in society are highly respected and praised. The status of such slaves in society is so highly looked upon that very infrequently, freeborn men and women attempt to sell themselves in to slavery to increase their position and status in society: Such attempts are often futile and met with an unfortunate fate, as they frequently end up being sold to other areas of the world who's people place a much lower status on the place of slaves in their society. Military Volantene Army Volantis fields the largest and most powerful army in Essos and possibly the known world, standing at just under thirty thousand troops strong. The city is also frequently known to use it's vast wealth to employ the use of sellswords to further bolster their numbers. Either men or women may serve in Volantis's armed forces, though a few specific roles are only open to men. Enlisted troops of the Volantene Army tend to be slave warriors of the Ossēnagon while officers tend to comprise of free men and women, though it is not unheard of for free men to serve in the enlisted ranks or slaves to attain officer ranks. Volantis frequently utilizes war elephants to charge the enemy, breaking their ranks and instilling terror, alongside various light and heavy cavalry and infantry regiments, archers, and spearmen. Of particular note are Volantis's combat engineer regiments, capable of building bridges, clearing roads, creating hasty barriers, and are able to create effective and defensible encampments under enemy attack in as little as a few hours. Of the most elite of Volantene soldiers is comprised her noted Hrakkar Regiment: soldiers trained specifically for advance scouting and recon, evasion, and survival behind enemy lines. Unlike most other troops of the Volantene forces, Hrakkars do not use swords: They are trained to efficiently utilize a stick, farming tool, rock, or any item available which they may find in the field. Upon acceptance in to the Hrakkar regiments, the Hrakkar is granted the traditional symbols of the unit - The double-sided spear which members of the regiment rarely are seen without, and a small, clean banner of the Tiger, Elephant, and Torch which they carry folded in their equipment or gear. It is said that Hrakkars are so well trained that they are able to survive weeks in the field without having their banner touch even the slightest amount of dirt or soil, remaining pristine until the Hrakkar has completed his mission objectives, at which time he soils the banner with the dirt of the battlefield he or she fought or scouted upon. Volantene Navy Volantis' impressive navy numbers approximately 200 ships. Of this it is distributed 125 dedicated warships and 75 merchant vessels of suitable size as to serve in war. The military vessels are funded by the city herself and built within the shipyards of the eastern harbor. They are huge dromonds with three and four decks, several sails, and crewed by hundreds of oarslave rowers. Soldiers and sailors on these ships include the ranks of Freemen and Slaves alike, serving under Old Blood officers and captains. Occasionally Freemen of renowned skill will come to prominence as a captain. Volantene dromonds are slow and ponderous vessels, heavily armed and armored they boast enough cargo space to carry large numbers of soldiers or transport the great war elephants Volantis prizes so dearly. They possess large ramming prows often fashioned in the shape of dragon heads, tigers, and valyrian sphinxes. Their decks are lined with scorpions and ballistae, and their crew are armed with large numbers of well made crossbows. The Merchant Fleet, as it is often called, is primarily owned by the wealthiest of aristocracy within the city. Merchant princes, Scions of the Old Blood, and the great Valyrian houses within the Black Wall lay claim to many of these ships. They are great cogs and carracks with square rigged sails and deep hulls eager to be filled with cargo bound for foreign ports. These ships are often crewed by privately employed sailors or slaves belonging to their owners or representing house or company. In times of war the Merchant Fleet may be pressed into service by the Triarchy, trading their cargo of fine wines and silks for grain, steel, and men. Laws & Punishments Volantis operates under the Zaldrīzes Vēttrir, the "Dragon's Laws". Claimed to be the original laws entrusted to the city by Valyria when it was but a military outpost, they have been amended over the centuries in accordance with changes in Volantene society. In addition to the many mundane laws that regulate society, there are also two tiers of laws regarding the nature of crimes and their correlating punishments. The first, "Crimes of Man", otherwise known as the Common Crimes. These are regular occurrences such as petty theft, vandalism, bribery, public brawling, or harming another man's slave. Punishments range from simple repayment, to time in the stocks, to floggings, to branding, and the removal of fingers. Punishment and sentencing are often carried out immediately by Tigercloak captains, although many cases do reach the Low Courts. The second caste of such laws are the "Crimes of Faith," otherwise known as the Great Crimes. These are grievous occurrences such as grand theft, extortion, corruption, murder, rape, military desertion, and heresy. Punishments include castration, removing entire hands or limbs, gorging out the eyes, execution, immolation, and various deaths by elephant. Crimes of this nature must be brought before a High Court, with great deliberation between both sides before a verdict is reached. Castes The laws of Volantis are written three times over, as they are based on three castes of society. They are separated in Old Blood, Freemen, and Slaves. Foreigners are treated as Freemen unless they are of known Valyrian descent. Men and women are treated equally under these castes, a rarity among Free Cities. Old Blood: The Old Blood who can trace their lineage back to Valyria may exempt themselves from any of the Common Crimes. In exchange they may offer up a sum of wealth in equal value to the measure of their offense. The exact cost of this amount is typically determined by a High Court ruling. These amounts can reach staggering heights for serious offenses committed between two members of the Old Blood. In matters of the Great Crimes Old Blood receive no special treatment, and many of the common folk delight in seeing them suffer horrifying punishment for their sins. Freemen: Any adult who does not bare the markings of a slave is considered a Freeman. Like the Old Blood, they may exempt themselves from crimes of the Common nature. However, they are not able to pay in gold, but in work. Freemen may work as if a slave in service to either the accuser or in service to Volantis itself. The tasks they are forced into are often backbreaking labor in squalid conditions. Crimes of this nature are handled by the Low Courts. Slaves: Woe to any slave who violates the law. A slave receives double punishment on any crime they are found guilty of. They cannot pay in coin or work as the highest castes can, although if their owner is Old Blood he may pay the fee at double rate on his slaves behalf. Few choose this option as buying new slaves is often cheaper. If the crimes severity is such it would require death before doubling, it is then made to be a death by fire, to increase the amount of pain. Slave crimes rarely reach the lower court, most resolved on the spot with a quick blow of the sword and a ruthless beating. Courts Volantis has two sets of courts. The High Courts, and the Low Courts. They are presided over by the High and Low judges respectively. To be eligible as a High Judge candidates must be of male pureblood descent. They also cannot be members of the Red Priesthood or officers within the Military. Similarly, a High Judge must forfeit his position if he wishes to run for Triarch. There are 100 High Judges at any time, and they remain in their position until they retire or are expelled by tribunal. When a vacancy appear the five senior most judges elect a replacement from the four candidates waiting the longest. Positions are highly coveted and often prove a stepping stone to those with Triarch dreams. In trials requiring their courts, three High Judges will preside over the case, hearing the case of both the defendant and the accused. At the end of the trial they will vote amongst each other on the nature and severity of the punishment. The usage of multiple judges makes bribery more difficult in high profile cases. The Low Courts are likewise presided over by the Low Judges, these may be filled by candidates with any Freeman within Volantis so long as he is a voting landowner. There are five Low Judges to every one High Judge. They serve a maximum of twelve years before their term ends. When a Judge resigns much like the High Courts, the five senior most judges will vote on his replacement. Also as with the High Courts women are forbade from serving as a judge. Sometimes Old Blood too young or inexperienced will serve as Low Judges until they gain the reputation needed to serve as High Judge. As in the High Court three judges will rule on verdicts in the Low Courts, trials are often merely a matter of formality. In the rare event a Low Judge is accused of crimes, he is tried in a High Court as if he were an Old Blood, even if he is not. On the very rare occasions a High Judge is accused of crimes, he is tried by the Triarchy, with the three Triarchs acting as the judges. If the crimes against this High Judge are proven false, the accused is severely punished for wasting the Triarchs' valuable time. Said punishments include the revocation of lands and titles. Commerce Volantis is key to the slave market, trading heavily with the cities of Slaver's Bay to the east. It is said there are five slaves to every free man in the city. Slaves are also sold westward to Free Cities of Lys, Tyrosh, and Myr, and journey upriver north to Norvos and Qohor. Volantis use golden coins, called "honors", with a crown on one face and death's head on the other as part of their currency. The honors are no bigger than a penny. Due to the city's location as a major trading hub, a regular influx of foreign coinage ensures almost every monetary currency is accepted within the city walls. Volantis is the last stop for all ships wishing to head east around the Smoking Seas, and is a venerable port-of-rest for ships heading to or coming from the Narrow Sea. Volantenes are known for the red wine, fine silks, and fine porcelain they make. Few ships from Westeros come as far as Volantis, and those who do fill their holds with silk and spice from the Jade Sea, then bend their oars for home. Culture The Volantene people are known for their Valyrian features of purple or blue colored eyes and blonde or platinum hair. For many centuries, the Volantene people believed themselves as the true heirs to the Valyrian Freehold: This belief has created a form of belief on it's own, known as the "Dārilaros Elie Tala", or loosely translated, meaning "Inheritance of the First Daughter". This general attitude amongst the Volantene populace has softened over the years, particularly in the last seventy years after the passing of the "Great Reforms" in response to Daenarys Targaryen's impact on the slave trade in 300 couple with the influence of the spread of the worship of R'hllor among the city. High Valyrian is the official spoken language among Volantene free citizens and voting land owners as well as the city itself, although the common tongue of Westeros is the most common language spoken in the city by far, as the Volantine people consider it rude to hold conversations in High Valyrian in the company of those who do not know the language. The Volantene regard the High Valyrian language as a part of their history and people. Freeborn Volantine children are taught at birth to learn both the common tongue of the West as well as High Valyrian, as to keep a sense of pride about their people as the First Daughter of Valyria, yet not distance their people from the rest of the world. Frequently, the ballots for each election of the Triarchs are written in High Valyrian, as to dissuade outsiders and freed slaves whom might come to be landowners from voting. Tattooing is very common among the populace. Slave owners tattoo their slaves to prevent theft and to show the slave's purpose and role. Tears are tattooed on the cheeks of pleasure slaves; flames on the cheeks of slaves of R'hllor; a parchment and quill on the cheeks of the scribes; tiger stripes on the cheeks of the city guard; flies on the slaves who clean up dung; wheels on the drivers of hathays. Tattooing is not just limited to slaves: The freeborn citizens also tattoo themselves to show prowess in battle and as a record of their exploits. Many of the Red Faith tattoo themselves in elaborate murals of flame and piousness. The city is defended by slave guards known as the tiger cloaks, who wear tigerhide cloaks and have black tiger stripe tattoos on their cheeks. Volantenes are fond of sweet beets, which they grow in profusion and serve in most major culinary dishes in the city. They make a cold soup of the beets which is as thick and rich as purple honey. In addition, the board game cyvasse originated in Volantis and its pieces are sold from the city. Worship of R'hllor Volantis is home to the Temple of the Lord of Light, by far the largest temple to R'hllor in the known world. Over time, the worship of R'hllor has taken place over the old Valyrian gods of their day and age, and the worship of the Red God remains a constant factor in the city within all areas of society from the wealthiest freeborn to the lowest criminals to some degree or another. While the Old Valyrian gods are still taught to many of the Old Blood nobility, few still worship them, and those who do do so in secrecy. It is not uncommon for the Volantene to send missionary expeditions to foreign lands such as Westeros and other areas to spread the faith of their god: However, in the past many such attempts have led to ruin or misunderstandings due to cultural differences. Nevertheless, many among the Volantene people believe it a duty to spread the word of their god to those of other cultures. History Volantis is the oldest of the Free Cities. It was the first colony of the Valyrian Freehold - her “First Daughter” - and still maintains many of its traditions. After the Bleeding Years following the Doom, they considered themselves the heirs to the Freehold and rightful rulers of the world. They were divided on how to do this; the tiger party favored the sword and the elephant party favored trade. For a century the tigers held sway and their fleet took Lys while their army captured Myr. The tigers tried to convince Aegon the Conqueror to aid them in reconquering the Freehold lands. Failing to do that, they tried to capture Tyrosh themselves. However, Pentos and the Storm King came into the war on the side of Tyrosh. Braavos lent a hundred warships to a Lyseni exile, Lys and Myr rose in rebellion, and Aegon came upon his dragon, Balerion the Black Dread, against them. The war left the Disputed Lands a waste and freed Lys and Myr. At the same time, a Volantene fleet sent to recapture Valyria was lost in the Smoking Sea. Qohor and Norvos broke their power on the Rhoyne. The Dothraki came out of the east spreading destruction. At this time, the elephant party rose up and took control of the government and have been in control ever since. For nearly the last four centuries, at least two of the three triarchs in power have been elephants. Volantis joined the side of Aurion the Exile at the behest of Triarch Vaekar Maegyr, in the ill-fated War of the Exile. Despite being an Elephant, Vaekar's ear was bent as Aurion filled his head with honeyed words and false promises. Convince to act he led a coalition of Free Cities, sellswords, and even the Golden Company to invade Westeros. Though initially successful the invasion soon lost momentum, losing what gains it had made. Vaekar eventually died when disgruntled men turned on him and slew him and his personal guard. Volantis then pulled back her forces in disgrace. Category:Volantis Category:Free Cities